


Sherlock, Un Drama

by AngiePF22



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePF22/pseuds/AngiePF22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un John fuera de casa, un Sherlock aburrido y una Sra. Hudson con la televisión prendida. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser un poco de drama en la vida de Sherlock Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, Un Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, hoy estaba fangirleando como de costumbre hasta que se me ocurrió esto y empecé a escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten y les haya sacado alguna que otra risa. Enjoy <3.

Hoy era otro de esos tediosos días sin casos, no estaba su querido doctor Watson para mantenerlo “entretenido” en todo el sentido de la palabra y Sherlock ya no sabía que podía hacer, había estado disparando a la pared por unos minutos (incontables para la pobre Sra. Hudson) pero finalmente se volvió a aburrir, revisó el sitio que hace una semana había encontrado donde algunos fans escribían historias sobre él y John, algunas francamente muy atrevidas (considerando que la mitad de las cosas que relataban estas ya las habían hecho) y otras más prudentes, había estado experimentando con unos ojos pero al cabo de un rato lo había dejado al no encontrar resultados nuevos, ¿salir? Nope, sólo tenía que encontrar algo… Algo que no sea idiota.  
Se levantó exasperado de su sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, preparó té (en alguna taza que no esté incubando algún experimento), volvió a su sillón, todo estaba tan odiosamente calmado que estaba enloqueciendo.   
Hacía ya más de dos horas que el buen John había ido a la clínica y se habían despedido con unos besos pero obviamente Sherlock no iba a dejar que se vaya así como así, le prometió una buena noche para que nuestro querido detective le dejara ir y este hace media hora había pensado en hacerle volver con algún truco sucio, sin embargo, desistió al recordar que ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y obviamente John no caería tan fácilmente esta vez –o eso le gustaba pensar al doctor-, podría ir y darle una agradable sorpresa pero no quería interrumpirle.  
Podría ver uno de esos dramas que veía la Sra. Hudson, posiblemente no le molestaría las pequeñas casi imperceptibles observaciones de Sherlock hacía de vez en cuando como: “¡Pero sí era demasiado obvio!” o “¡Por el amor de Dios, cuántos Anderson existen en este planeta!”.  
Así que se levantó del sillón, tomó su té de un sorbo, terminó su experimento con unos dedos que Molly le había conseguido y todo eso en 5 minutos, ese es Sherlock Holmes. Al terminar bajó por las escaleras hasta el departamento de la Sra. Hudson, tocó la puerta y ella abrió en seguida.  
\- Oh, Sherlock, querido, ¿qué se te ofrece? –dijo sonriente.  
\- Me preguntaba sí podría acompañarle a ver alguno de los programas que usted ve.  
\- Oh, por supuesto, pasa. –dijo ella haciéndose a un lado para que aquel detective con aburrimiento crónico pudiera pasar.

 

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Londres, afortunadamente no muy lejos, estaba el Dr. John H. Watson atendiendo a unos pacientes, estaba disfrutando de su trabajo, sin embargo ansiaba ir a casa, empotrar a su Sherlock contra la pared y besarlo apasionadamente mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura y… Tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso al notar el sonrojo de colegiala creciente en sus mejillas. Era imposible que después de todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos todavía esos pensamientos lo invadieran y colorearan sus mejillas. Sin embargo, era reconfortante saber que dentro de unas horas podría ir finalmente a casa y cumplir aquellas fantasías, sobre todo estar cerca de Sherlock, mirarlo a los ojos, demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, no siempre con palabras, a veces con simples acciones. Oh sí, definitivamente era una colegiala enamorada.  
\- Doctor, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó la anciana a la cual estaba atendiendo.  
\- Sí, por supuesto. –dijo aún sonrojado.  
Volvió a su escritorio y empezó a escribir una receta para la anciana.

Y ahí estaba Sherlock, sentado al lado de la Sra. Hudson mirando televisión, dado que aún no empezaba el programa favorito de ella, estaban viendo uno de esos programas en los que los participantes ganaban dinero sí respondían bien, obviamente Sherlock ya tenía un tic en el ojo del aburrimiento que tenía apresado a su cerebro hasta que una interesante pregunta llegó a su oído, abrió los ojos saliendo de su Palacio Mental para encontrarse con un participante un poco nervioso, francamente lucía patético, obviamente Sherlock habría contestado la pregunta en un segundo o hasta menos… Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era: “¿En qué orden están los planetas que conforman nuestra galaxia?” Bueno, tal vez no la respondería en un segundo.  
Pasaron dos horas y por fin empezó el programa, la verdad es que no era gran cosa, un típico drama televisivo con un triángulo amoroso de por medio, nada… Oh.

John volvía a casa después de un no muy agotador día de trabajo, se había sentido extrañado al no tener una sola llamada o mensaje de Sherlock, a lo mejor se había distraído con algo. Ojalá la pared siga en pie.  
Se detuvo para comprar algunas cosas como leche, algunos huevos y hamburguesas (que esperaba no confundir con algunas cosas que tenía el detective guardadas en el refrigerador) Llegó pronto a Baker Street y abrió la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la compra, paso directamente a su apartamento el cual estaba sorprendentemente silencioso, busco a Sherlock en la habitación que compartían y en el baño pero nada, no había rastro de él. No le tomó más importancia de la necesaria y empezó a guardar las cosas que había comprado hasta que escuchó un sollozo proveniente del piso de abajo, frunció el ceño extrañado y bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras.  
Tocó suavemente la puerta de su amable casera, cuando nadie contestó, abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver qué había pasado y sí alguien le hubiera dicho ese mismo día lo que iba a presenciar no le hubiera creído e incluso le hubiera tachado de bromista, pero ahí estaba. Un Sherlock Holmes con los ojos rojos y con lágrimas que corrían por su cara, sostenía un pañuelo igual que la Sra. Hudson, ambos parecían realmente concentrados.  
\- Sherlock, ¿qué pasa? –dijo extrañado pero a la vez afligido.  
\- Es que ella fue tan mala con él, ¿por qué les hizo eso?, ¿por qué John? –respondió aun llorando.  
\- Sherlock, no entiendo de qué hablas, ¿Sra. Hudson, me puede explicar de qué habla?  
\- Oh, estamos viendo mi programa favorito y parece que a Sherlock le ha afectado un poco.  
Y entonces Sherlock se levantó del sofá y se acercó a John, éste lo rodeó con sus brazos en un amoroso abrazo, oh sí, cuánto amaba a ese genio dramático, cuánto lo amaba…


End file.
